


The Wolf Pack

by DaddySnootdogg



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySnootdogg/pseuds/DaddySnootdogg
Summary: The PAYDAY gang robs another bank, but not without a hitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for some buds I met while I played Payday. Based off an image one of them drew.

Another day, another job. Clover and Hoxton were off researching bigger places to heist while Dragan was talking to the Butcher about how it's been in DC. This left Dallas, Chains, Wolf, and Houston to do what they did best; heist small joins, primarily banks. On this day, a large shipment of federal gold had been dropped off at the Harvest and Trustee bank, waiting to be transferred to another convoy of armored trucks which had more protection than the regular Gensec transports. Arriving at the area, Houston was in charge of scouting the area out, and upon reporting back, it was like no other bank heist they had done. The vault was locked up tight, guarded by a bulldozer, snipers on adjacent roofs, and guards at every door. The plan was simple, at least it was to the PAYDAY gang; eliminate the snipers, loop the cameras and take out as many guards possible, and finally, rush in and take out the rest of the guards and take hostages.They all knew, that no matter what they did, a bloody battle would ensue. For this reason, and this reason only, Wolf and Chains  had checked, improved, and repaired any and all gear that the gang had. Whoever was at the bank on this day would be their hostages, no matter who they were, even if they were, unfortunately, someone very very precious to one of the PAYDAY gang members.

The plan was executed, Houston quickly dispatching the snipers the gang began picking guards off one by one, so far, no hitch. Then it was a flash, and the alarm was ringing, a bulldozer slumped in front of the vault, Wolf beginning to drill away at it. Dallas and Houston were securing hostages while Chains began to fortify the bank. The sirens could be heard, racing towards the bank, they had oh so little time. The drill was going, and Chains set up his LMG in the lobby, they had moved furniture to prevent the side from being flanked, but just in case, Houston hid to the side of Chains. Dallas was watching the back, to ensure Wolf could safely do his job. Wolf stood, and helped Houston secure all hostages in the office area, then he stood stone still, gaze locked on one woman. She was familiar, and the realization hit, it was Wolf's wife, and next to her, his daughter. Fear was in their eyes and silent prayers left her lips, then Dallas nudged Wolf, and off Wolf went to keep the drill in line. They could have no hitches, and then they heard Chains yell before the sound of his LMG going off was heard. It had begun, the military was here.

It felt like hours had gone by, maybe even a day, but it was merely within the hour that the vault had opened, Houston now having to cover Chains while he reloaded, then they heard it, "BULLDOZER", Houston seemed to have shouted, because as he did, Dallas and Wolf both heard a scream. Then there was yelling, Chains, and the shouting of a cocky bulldozer before a loud THUNK was heard; the sound of an LMG falling to the ground. "MOVE MOVE" Chains again, and Houston came stumbling into the vault, blood soaking his suit. "He's hit bad, we need to get out now." Chains commanded, all bags had been packed by now, and indeed they were ready to move. The back was clear, and they went running. Dallas had a headcount outside, realizing there was no Wolf. "WOLF" Chains yelled out, rushing back inside to see Wolf untying two hostages, a little girl and a woman, he then began escorting them to the front. The police backed up, and Chains watched, Dallas silently following from behind while Houston put the bags away. They watched, Dallas and Chains watched as Wolf walked into the lobby, they watched as the police backed up, and they watched as a sniper took a shot. Dallas and Chains, they watched as Wolf fell to the ground, they watched as the police gunned down the woman and child, in fear of it being a setup. The EMT's came rushing in, the woman was screaming, bloody and crying, for the child was dead, left there as the police continued in. Wolf was, somehow, still in his mind, he screamed and screamed as they took his wife away, and as he looked at what was once his lovely daughter.

Dallas and Chains, they snuck away, and Dallas laid Wolf and his daughter in the teller's room, taking his tie and mask. Then he ran outside, the van was there, and Houston and Chains were looking at him, pain in their eyes as Dallas jumped in the van. They drove back to the safe house in silence, not even Twitch spoke a word or cracked a joke. They entered the safe house, Twitch staying in his seat, not even bothering to unload the loot. Hox and Clover could be heard down stairs, laughing and talking and having a good time. Then Dallas, Chains, and Houston walked in, bearing no Wolf, but only his mask and a red tie. Hoxton looked, and his eyes filled with pain, knowing what had finally happened. They all sat in silence, Hox hurt the most, holding his mask and tie, crying softly. "Why him?" Hox asked silently. Twitch by now had unloaded the loot himself and had left, off to go drink his sorrows away probably. Dragan came upstairs, and immediately went back down. Wolf was gone, but at least now he was reunited with his wife and daughter up above.

Then Wolf woke up, cold and sweating. Another nightmare. Of course it was of his wife.. the guilt never left him. It never would. It would always hurt. He got up and washed his face in the bathroom, sighing, and returning to his bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a good read! This was a tiny drabble from back when I played Payday.


End file.
